The principle goal of the Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) R-CENTER Professional Development Core is to increase and support the number of MSM faculty who are engaged in clinical and translational research as a primary career. The reconfigured infrastructure of the Professional Development Core will facilitate the acquisition of core competencies needed for clinical and translational research. It will also facilitate the integration of a clinical and translation science knowledge base, core competencies, research skills, and scientific leadership to develop and sustain a successful, long-term independent research career, among both junior and senior MSM faculty investigators. In brief, the specific aims of the Professional Development core are to: 1) Develop the organizational framework and administrative structure of MSM senior administrative and research faculty leaders and internal and external mentors, advisors, and collaborators; 2) Align, enhance, and expand MSM basic science, clinical and community-based research infrastructure, research mentorship, and other professional development activities to develop a nurturing research training environment; and 3) Recruit, train, and retain new and current junior faculty and more senior transitional faculty as independent researchers and research leaders in clinical and translational science as a career choice. Under the general leadership of the Vice-President and Senior Associate Dean, the management of the routine responsibilities and activities of the Professional Development Core will be facilitated by a core team of senior faculty and administrators representing the Office of the Dean, the Mentoring Academy, research centers, research training programs, and academic departments. The overall goal of the Professional Development Core is to increase the number of MSM faculty who are engaged in clinical and translational research as a major career pathway.